Samurai Jack Alternate Ending other version
by angel owl 2.0
Summary: this ending is very different and very happy ending for those who wanted one.


Samurai Jack was captured after surrendering to Aku because he couldn't kill Ashi because he was in love with her Aku decided to broadcast his execution to remind his worshippers that he is the one who rules and decided to give his daughter the honor Jack pleaded to Ashi to fight but she was too deep under his control she began to strangle Jack when Jack friends and allies burst in to try and save him when they Ashi slowly killing him

"You get off him" Spartan shouted.

Aku had made a miniature army of himself to stop them they could barely fight them until the Scotsman and his daughters came and then they had a chance.

Jack was nearly dead, he enters what seem to be a dream and in the three gods appeared before him along with his father.

Emperor- "my son"

Jack- "father"?

The emperor shook his head Jack began to show tears he turns away unable to face his father feeling so the shame that was still in him

The emperor could tell how Jack was felling he put his hand on his shoulder

Jack- "Father I'm so sorry I made a promise that I would stop Aku and save our land but instead I let myself get trick into the future and I let Aku cut off all the way to return home I am nothing but a failure to you".

Emperor- "no my son you hadn't failed and I'm the one who should be sorry for putting what was my burden to bare on you and there for making suffer for so long".

Ra- "But now it's is your responsibility and you still have a chance to return to the past".

Jack- "what do you mean"

Rama- "Ashi you must reach inside her and help break free from his will, only then will you be able to return to the past".

Jack was filled joy he could see himself going back in time defeating Aku and becoming the emperor with Ashi as his empress and someday have children of their own.

Odin- "you really do love her".

Jack smile but his father looked at him with dread

Rama- "Aku is her father and her time root is this one without Aku she never would've existed".

Jack knew what that meant.

Ra- "Yes once you change your period Ashi will disappear out of existence forever".

Jack felt so conflicted he didn't know what to do he love his friend and family from the ancient world but he loved Ashi too.

The emperor could see his son's turmoil he was watching over /Jack through his journey how he brought hope back to life for this world and so many lives were spared because of him how his good deeds slowly changed the world and how he suffered for fifty years because feeling lost and hopeless until Ashi remined him of who he was.

The emperor sighed and made Jack look him in the eye. You must follow you your heart my son.

Jack-But father I-

Empress- "my son you don't need to suffer anymore it was the empress. Us, your friend and even the love of your people had never left you in this world in still and will always live inside of your heart".

He looked around all his people, teachers, all his friends from his past were surrounding him if you do your best and maybe finally defeat Aku and at least make the world a better place than we are at peace however you do it.

Emperor- "now the only reason I want this to end is because I want you to be at peace and live your life as a happy man but remember no matter what happens we will always love you".

And they all disappeared.

Ashi let go of Jack when he stopped breathing.

Aku came in to check "is he dead".

But Jack was far from it he took a deep gasping breath and hopped right back on his feet and rush to his sword.

Aku- "daughter quick!"

But before Aku and can react the Scotsman his ghostly bagpipes creating irritating painful sound waves distracting him Jack reached for his sword but Ashi consumed him in darkness. Jack was fighting way out when he Ashi calling for him.

Jack- "Ashi you have fight you must"-

Ashi- "I can't Jack his will is too strong".

Jack- "but Ashi you saved me too I fifty years I lost hope, I was ready to give up because I felt I failed my purpose but you came and showed me that this still hope for this world you also showed me there was more to me than I ever thought there was Ashi that is why Ashi I- I – love you".

Ashi possessed form spit Jack out and pinned down but the let him go and changed back Jack confession set her free.

Aku swatted the Scotsman away before checking on them

Aku- "Well is it done this time"

Ashi turn and blasted him back with her heat vision then reached for sword and gave it to Jack.

Jack then rushed up and began to slash Aku into pieces Aku tried to transform into a dragon and tried to fightback with his fire breath but Ashi used her sound wave to stop him before he even had a chance.

Ashi- "Jack, I have Aku's powers I can send you back."

Jack- "No Ashi"

Ashi- "What?!"

Aku was transforming again

Jack- "just keep fighting, don't let Aku regain his strength".

Jack then cut head off and ripped then rest of his body to shreds

Aku was getting weak he knew he doesn't stand a chance especially now that Jack got his sword back he transformed into his bird form and tried to fly away but the Scotsman came back and used his sound waves to knock him back down

Scotsman- "You not going nowhere you horned headed buffoon".

Jack jumped and cut Aku in he then destroyed Aku's wing off and the left part of his body only a smug of him was left it tried to slither away but Jack pinned it raise up his sword "ENOUGH!" and dealt one final blow destroying Aku once and for all. His fortress began to collapse Ashi change into her flying form and the Scotsman gathered his daughters and they all escaped just in time.

Those who survived on the outside waited anxiously until finally they saw that everyone escaped safe and sound Ashi then very strange she looked down Aku essence was melting off her she was becoming normal again she could even see the clothes still wore before then. she tried to use some of his powers but she could tell that they were gone. but was okay to her she didn't want any more ties to Aku, but then realized that Jack was really stuck here forever and yet he chooses to stay despite her offer.

Ashi- "Jack, I lost Aku's powers I can't send you home anymore".

Jack- "that's alright, I may have a home there but my real home lays with you Ashi".

Ashi- "oh Jack"

Jack- "together we defeated Aku and save the world and ensured a brighter future I believe my people are at peace".

Jack and Ashi kissed each the others cheered for them.

"Now I get why you like her lad"

The news that Aku has fallen quickly spread Jack became the hero of the planet earth celebrations were held everywhere statues and memorial were place in many cities and villages all over world and they started to call him Jack the general, the king, the liberator, the conquering hero.

Jack and Ashi continue to help make the world a brighter place they still went from place to place, settle conflicts, fix the damage done by Aku, liberating towns and villages from other oppressors and protect this world from any of his followers wanting to take his place, performing heroics and good deeds all over the world.

After a year or two they had settle down in a village much like Jack's old home somewhere in the mountain. They live in a big beautiful house they build themselves uphill where you can view the rest of the village. They even had a few gardens to plant crops and flowers.

Not long after that in the middle of spring a huge wedding ceremony was place in a flower field surround by tree flower blossoms of all sorts rain down people far and wide came to attend all of Jack friends and allies all the people he helps came to give him their best wishes. The woolies carried them on their backs up and down the isles the Scotsman his best man. His daughter was his brides' maid and flower girls. For the reception, the trisequens brought in some of that sushi Jack loved so much. the Spartans acted as security to make sure the wrong people come in and disrupted this peaceful day but they talked and laugh with each other taking pictures making painting enjoying fireworks display and well as the dancers at night.

10 years later

Jack was sitting out on the deck looking out into the night. He thought about his friend how beautiful the world was now he notices that he had begun to finally age he guessed that after Aku was destroyed something that kept him from aging was corrected but it didn't matter to him he wouldn't want to stay forever he still missed the people from his old timeline and felt a little guilty not going back but knew that they were in a better place waiting for him.

Both- "Father"

He looked at his five-year-old son and his three-year daughter

Jack-Isn't it you bed time

His son- "Not until you tell us another one of your stories"

Ashi was waiting for them inside she smiled at Jack

Jack then pick up his daughter held his son hand and took them to bed

Jack- "all right how about I tell you the one where I saved a moth prince and princess from Aku's men".

Both: "yeah"

The End


End file.
